Angel
by Teffyhart
Summary: [continuação de Me Voy] Após a morte de Kamus. Sua alma vagueava entre os dois mundos. Cabe a Milo salvalo. Será que ele vai conseguir vencer a Deusa da Ilusão e seu portal do esquecimento? [YAOI] [MiloxKamus]


_**Essa fic é a continuação de uma outra (Me Voy) e aconselho a quem não leu, ler. Pois não irá entender essa fic.**_

_**Também aconselho as pessoas que não gostam de YAOI a não ler, pois esse gênero consta na fic.**_

_**Assim como o casal MiloxKamus.**_

_**Obrigada por ler.**_

_**Teffy-Chan**_

_**Desclimer: Os personagens aqui situados não me pertencem e sim ao Massami Kurumada.**_

_**Resumo: Após a morte de Kamus. Sua alma vagueava entre os dois mundos. Cabe a Milo salva-lo. Será que ele vai conseguir vencer a Deusa da Ilusão e seu portal do esquecimento?**_

-OoO-

_**Angel – Anjo.**_

_De que vale a ação se não demonstra sentimento?_

_De que vale a intenção se tudo é falso?_

_Isso._

_Falso._

_É a denominação do mundo em que vivia._

_Viva? Sim._

_Hoje já não estou entre os vivos._

_Não mais._

_Milo..._

_Queria tanto falar com ele._

_O único que me tirava o pouco de sono que ainda deixavam._

_Tudo é tão escuro._

_Tão... Triste. _

_Depois que o nada me absorveu eu me tornei..._

_...Vago._

_Não, isso não é o limbo._

_Já estive nele, Isso é..._

_Não sei bem o que é..._

_Mas,_

_Algo deve ser._

_E eu vou descobrir._

_Porque ai poderei revê-lo._

_Milo..._

-OoO-

Milo subiu as escadarias furioso. Como pode! A deusa zelava por todos seus cavaleiros! E, quando se descuidou um morreu. Justo Kamus!

Como pode?

Entrou ainda no templo de Athena, e fez uma reverencia a deusa em questão. Logo depois se pronunciando:

-Athena, você deve saber que...

Sua fala foi cortada pela de Athena.

-Kamus não está mais entre os vivos. Eu sei.

-Você o deixou morrer? –perguntou, ainda sim incrédulo.

-Sim, deixei escorpião. A vida é feito uma vela. A chama começa pequena, depois se torna forte e por ultimo se extingue. E eu creio que Kamus queria extinguir a chama que vivia dentro de seu corpo.

-Por que...? –Foi a única coisa que saiu de sua garganta.

-Eu sei que agi errado. E sei também que teremos que busca-lo.

-Busca-lo?

-Sim Milo. Ele vagea entre os dois mundos. Uma alma perdida.

-OoO-

Deixei que minhas pernas tomassem meu rumo. A cada passo que dava, minha vista se tornava mais turva.

A claridade ofuscante turvava minha visão, mas logo me deparei com um belíssimo lugar.

Árvores frutíferas, campos floridos e, por ultimo, um clima agradável.

Aos poucos ia esquecendo o que tinha prometido a si mesmo, tinha esquecido o que tinha que fazer.

Milo.

Foi a ultima coisa que lhe veio à mente antes de uma bela luz o rodear e depois o deixar desacordado no chão.

Um pequeno ser com asas tão brancas como a neve.

-OoO-

Saori voltou a falar.

-Milo. Você vai atrás do Kamus, no meio de dois mundos. Mas entenda, que todo ser que entra neste meio esquece o que foi fazer. Esquece de tudo.

-E como eu vou me lembrar?

-Por isso você está levando consigo este pequeno sino, ao mesmo tempo em que ele realça sua memória, ele lhe protege, o impossibilitando de esquecer algo.

-Entendi.

-Mas você assim que achar Kamus, e o convencer e o fazer lembrar de tudo, toque o sino.

-Por que?

-Apenas toque o sino.

-Certo.

-Agora vá.

Após falar isso o báculo de Athena brilhou, deixando o corpo inerte de Milo ao chão, enquanto sua alma tomava o rumo escolhido.

-OoO-

A pequena figura abriu seus olhos com calma. "Quem sou eu? Onde estou?" Foram suas primeiras perguntas.

Sentou-se com calma no meio das flores e coçou os olhos, graças à claridade. Notou então o par de asas atrás de seu corpo. De onde elas vieram?

-São muitas perguntas Kamus!

Virou-se rapidamente, se deparando com uma mulher sorridente, sua expressão demonstrava calma, e seu sorriso alegria.

-Quem é você Moça?

Perguntou tímido, ao mesmo tempo em que curioso.

-Eu? Não importa muito. O importante agora é saber quem é você.

-Então, quem sou eu?

-Você, Kamus, é um anjo.

-Um anjo?

-Isso mesmo.

-E onde estou?

-No paraíso.

-Sério?

-Sim.

-Mas, moça, quem é você?

-Já disse uma vez, não importa muito. Eu tomo a forma que você imagina ser. –aos poucos seu corpo foi sumindo, até não sobrar nada.

Deixando um pequeno "_anjo_" sem saber de nada.

-OoO-

Milo caminhava por algum tipo de campo. Sentia sua memória se dissipar cada vez mais. E logo não saberia o que tinha que procurar.

Não podia esquecer de Kamus!

De jeito nenhum.

Sua memória voltou. Não iria se deixar abalar. Logo encontrou um campo muito claro. Muito belo também. Suspirou e olhou em volta, notando o silêncio que pairava ali.

O vento bateu contra seu corpo, fazendo seus cabelos azuis levantarem numa leve caricia.

Aquele silêncio. Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo.

-Quem é você?

Uma pequena figura de cabelos azuis esverdeados e asas lhe perguntou, com a voz saindo muito séria.

-Kamus?

-Como sabe meu nome?

-Kamus! O que está fazendo aqui?

Kamus apontou um tipo de báculo na direção de Milo e voltou a perguntar:

-Como sabes meu nome forasteiro?

-Não se lembra de mim?

-E deveria?

-Sou eu! Milo!

-Não conheço nenhum Milo.

-Conhece! Não se lembra de quanto tempo passou lá no santuário?

-Santuário...?

-Sim. Santuário.

Um único pensamento pairou na mente de Milo...

"_Ele me esqueceu?"._

-OoO-

Sentia leves pontadas em sua cabeça, assim como vários _flashs_ de lembranças.

Santuário.

Tão pouco. Tanta coisa.

Tudo ocorrera tão rápido. As armaduras.

O brilho dourado.

O cheiro.

Aquele cheiro tão semelhante e tão inovador.

Sentia que tinha esquecido algo.

Sentia não. Tinha certeza.

O que estava acontecendo?

Sentia que aquele homem a sua frente tinha alguma coisa a ver consigo...

A...

Amigo...?

Isso também. Mas tinha algo mais.

Tinha que ter.

-Kamus...?

Ouviu novamente a voz lhe chamar, deixou o báculo cair no chão e colocou uma das mãos na cabeça.

Dor.

Sangue.

_Ele não era um anjo._

-OoO-

-Kamus...?

Estava preocupado com ele. Dês de que tinha falado no Santuário ele tinha ficado mais pálido. E já não piscava.

-Kamus, está tudo bem?

-Eu... Estou bem. –respondeu com sua voz um pouco fraca.

-Kamus, pode contar pra mim. Sou seu _amigo_.

-Meu amigo? –sorriu meio fraco com os olhos nublados – Sim. Meu amigo.

-Você não está bem...

Milo se abaixou, ficando na mesma altura que Kamus e tocando a testa dele em sua bochecha, ele não estava bem.

-Fala comigo Kammy...

Era possível perceber a preocupação no tom de voz de Milo.

-OoO-

Sua pele arrepiou ao sentir a pele morena em sua testa.

Tão...

Tão...

Não sabia. Mas este tal de Milo não era seu amigo.

Milo.

Seus olhos lacrimejaram.

Sim. Milo.

Ele era seu _amante_.

Abraço o pescoço do moreno a sua frente e deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem. Sim. Este era Milo.

Tudo que me fizeram esquecer um dia.

Mas que eu lembrei com sua ajuda.

Meu maior amor.

Ouviu a voz doce da mesma mulher de minutos antes. E estranhamente sua voz já não era mais tão doce.

-O que pensa que está fazendo Kamus?

Soltou o pescoço do moreno, ainda perplexo, e seguiu de cabeça baixa até a mulher, com uma longa túnica branca.

-Desculpe mestra. Não voltara a se repetir.

Sua "Mestra" , como ficara conhecida, tinha especificado claramente que ele não podia demonstrar emoção alguma e deveria proteger a entrada do paraíso a qualquer maneira.

-O que eu te expliquei Kamus?

-Que eu... Sou um anjo.

-Exato. E o que anjos fazem?

-São felizes?

Sentiu a dor aguda de um chicote em suas costas e caiu no chão, deixando que os cabelos e as asas cobrissem-lhe o corpo dolorido.

-Não. Protegem sua mestra e a entrada do paraíso.

-Não podem ser felizes?

Outra chicoteada foi ouvida.

-Não. Eles são desprovidos de sentimentos. Entendeu?

-Eu não concordo com isso... –ergueu um pouco o rosto, mostrando os olhos brilhantes a Mulher a sua frente.

Outra chicoteada. Agora machucando a bela face alva, e o jogando com força pra trás, fazendo com que seus machucados recentes raspassem no chão.

-Você não tem que concordar. Você tem que ser assim. Sempre.

-Me dê um exemplo de uma pessoa assim...? –perguntou, voltando a se ajoelhar e abaixar a cabeça. Apesar de tudo ainda lhe devia obediência.

-Os anjos. Belos, Traiçoeiros e frios. Assim você tem que ser.

-Eu não quero ser assim.

Outra chicoteada. E mais outra e outra. Os olhos do pequeno anjo lacrimejaram, não choraria, não na frente daquele monstro.

Monstro?

Mas ela não era sua bela Mestra? Que falou que seria tudo que imaginaria ser?

Por que?

-OoO-

Milo sentia aquele abraço calmo do _anjinho_. Sorriu, ele tinha lembrado de alguma coisa. Estava no caminho certo.

Uma mulher o chamou, sua voz saira um tanto...

...Fria.

-O que pensa que está fazendo Kamus?

Kamus soltou seu pescoço.

Sentia um forte... Vazio.

-Desculpe mestra. Não voltara a se repetir.

-O que eu te expliquei Kamus?

-Que eu... Sou um anjo.

-Exato. E o que anjos fazem?

-São felizes?

Viu e ouviu um chicote de couro bater contra a pele incrivelmente branca e delicada.

Levantou-se possesso, quem aquela mulher pensava que era pra bater no _seu _Kamus? Colocou uma mão em direção ao corpo encolhido de Kamus e sentiu ela ser detida por um tipo de barreira.

Outra chicoteada.

Já não ouvia nada que diziam, só queria poder defender seu pequeno anjo daquelas mãos malditas e a dor.

Bateu mais forte contra a barreira, fazendo um baque alto. Mas não a rachando.

Viu que conseguira a atenção dos dois seres.

-Pare humano. Você não pode entrar.

-Pare você! Não machuque o Kamus.

-Não faça isso Milo. Ela pode _te_ machucar. – Falou rápido, se levantando e virando pra Milo, estendendo as mãos e revelando o rosto machucado e algumas lágrimas que rolaram graças à dor.

-Kamus...

-Por favor.

Viu o corpo cair pra frente de joelhos, vendo as penas das asas já numa tonalidade avermelhada.

Kamus se machucava cada vez mais.

E Milo?

Nada podia fazer.

Bateu mais vezes contra a barreira invisível, fazendo a mulher se irritar e joga-lo, estendendo uma das mãos, contra uma enorme pedra.

-Humano maldito.

-OoO-

-Humano maldito.

-Por que fez isso? – Ainda estava de pé, ou ao menos tentando.

A dor o corria por dentro, mas não se daria por vencido.

-Ele não passa de um mero humano que te confundiu. E você tem que se lembrar que me deve obediência. – chicoteou o anjo novamente.

-Confundiu? – Perguntou-se sentindo seu corpo cair inerte no chão, tudo doía. Não tinha mais forças pra se levantar.

Seus olhos continuavam enevoados, seu coração dolorido e sua mente confusa.

-Eu vou provar a você como os anjos são bons, vou acabar com seu sofrimento. – pegou mais uma vez seu chicote, pronta para dar o golpe de misericórdia em Kamus.

-Por que...? – Seu corpo nem ao menos se mexeu. Não queria se mexer, Não tinha mais porque se mexer.

Era tudo uma mentira...

...Não era?

-Por que o que Kamus?

-Por que você era tão bondosa?

Ela sorriu.

Não o sorriso terno e doce.

Mas um sorriso maligno.

-Entenda, Nada disso é verdade. Sua alma está vagando entre dois mundos e acabou parando bem aqui, no portal do esquecimento, mas seu coração não abandonou o mundo dos vivos. Um oponente um tanto difícil de se absorver o fluido vital.

-...

-Eu preciso desse fluido para eu continuar com meus poderes. Mas infelizmente eu preciso que a alma que eu retirarei o fluido acredite em mim. E eu posso fazer isso destruindo sua memória anterior e reconstruindo uma nova.

Todas aquelas palavras doíam como escadas cravadas contra seu corpo, mas ainda sim continuou firme. Não se deixou chorar.

-Mas seu coração ainda permanecia com o jovem humano. – apontou o corpo desfalecido de Milo perto da pedra - fazendo com que reencontrar ele trouxesse de volta sua antiga memória. E com isso causar a confusão que estás carregando.

-Por que eu?

-Você _É_ realmente um anjo. Pois sua alma vem caminhando a séculos com os anjos. Por isso tive tanto empenho em confundi-lo, mas logo descobri que podes ser perigoso pra mim. Isso resume o que aconteceu.

-Isso tudo só por que queria minha alma?

-Exatamente.

Levantou-se, com muita dificuldade, levando com sigo o báculo, para se apoiar.

-Quem é você?

-Sou a Deusa da ilusão. Por isso que eu sou o que você acredita ser.

Ergueu o báculo em direção a Deusa, fazendo que o báculo brilhasse, sumindo logo após.

Tudo uma mentira.

Tudo.

Não.

Nem tudo.

Olhou para o corpo de Milo, ele sorria e estava atrás de si, e estranhamente quase do seu tamanho.

-_Me desculpe Milo. _–murmurou, sem mais forças, e deixou seu corpo, ou alma, cair inerte nos braços fortes do grego.

-OoO-

Milo tinha aberto os olhos e tinha ouvido toda a história. Suspirou cansado e se ergueu, não ia deixar machuca-lo.

Qual foi a surpresa em ver o Kamus acabar com a deusa da Ilusão sozinho?

Ele ainda possuía os machucados e as asas, mas já estava em seu tamanho normal.

Viu que ele lhe murmurou uma pequena frase com muita dificuldade e depois caiu em seu colo desacordado.

Tocou o sino dourado.

-Estamos voltando pra casa anjo.

Falou calmo acariciando os cabelos azuis do outro em seu colo enquanto suas almas eram transportadas para o mundo real.

-OoO-

Abriu os olhos devagar e percebeu que estava em sua cama.

Tudo fora um... Sonho?

Sentou-se rapidamente e olhou seus pulsos.

A cicatriz estava lá.

Milo.

Olhou para o lado e percebeu a cama vazia. Uma subta tristeza o invadiu, mas ainda teve forças de se erguer e ir procura-lo.

As manchas de sangue nas brancas colunas.

O tapete molhado de sangue.

Seu bilhete.

Tudo. Estava tudo lá.

Tudo aconteceu.

-Kamus? Já acordado?

Virou-se rapidamente e viu um grego ainda sonolento e com uma escova de dentes na boca.

Suspirou tranqüilo e abraçou o grego com força.

Estava de volta.

E não iria mais embora.

-OoO-

Saiu do banheiro, ainda com sua escova de dentes e notou que Kamus já não estava na sua cama.

Franziu o cenho e foi andando até a sala.

O viu sério, olhando as coisas e ficou um pouco preocupado, depois de tudo que tinha passado já estava de pé?

-Kamus? Já acordado?

Ele se virou rapidamente e teve a impressão de ter visto duas asas atrás de seu corpo.

Um abraço.

Sim, surpreendido por um abraço.

-Você tinha que estar deitado Kammy.

-...

Milo o pegou no colo, mesmo deixando um certo francês constrangido e bastante corado e o colocou na cama, beijando sua testa.

-Bom dia.

-Bonjour Mon Amour.

Ambos sorriram e depois se beijaram

**Fim.**

_N/a:_

_O verdadeiro agora!_

_Gostaram? No caso ai eu achei super fofo combinar o Kamus com um anjinho._

_Imagina um pequeno Kamus (como criança) com asinhas e um báculo azul?_

_Um anjinho!_

_Adorei! Mesmo. E olha só! Primeira fic atualizada em 2006! (comemorando)._

_E o melhor, a fic bate com o meu flog "Angel Kamus" fofo né?_

_E que alias, será onde eu vou responder as reviews da primeira fic e essa!_

_Www(ponto)flogmais(ponto)com(barra)angelkamus._

_Só quero ver quem vai lá comentar! X)_

_Kissus!_

_E Review-me!_

_Teffy Chan. 12/01/06 às 16:18._


End file.
